1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for simulating the sound of an internal combustion engine by means of a balloon positioned in the path of the revolving spokes of a bicycle wheel and, it relates more particularly to an improved mounting means and method whereby the balloon is securely fixed to the frame of the bicycle without risk of damage to the bicycle or harm to the rider.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Young people have long enjoyed the novelty of attaching various noise making devices to their bicycles to simulate the exhaust sounds of an internal combustion engine. Typically, the noise producing device is mounted to the frame of the bicycle in proximity to the spokes of the bicycle wheel, whereupon the spokes strike the noise making device as they revolve, thereby creating the desired engine-like sound. An example of a noise making device of the foregoing type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,136 issued to Modlin on Feb. 28, 1956, which teaches the use of a bracket member attached to the frame of a bicycle for holding a playing card in line with the path of travel of the bicycle wheel spokes. In another form, as disclosed by the patent to Peham, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,447 issued July 16, 1963, the noise maker may consist of a flexible reed mounted to the frame of the bicycle and extending into the path of travel of the wheel spokes. In either of the foregoing examples, the repetitive striking of the card, or reed, by the spokes creates a sound which varies in intensity and pitch with the angular velocity of the wheel, lending the illusion that the bicycle is powered by an internal combustion engine.
While devices of the foregoing type function effectively to generate noises of varying tones and intensities, young people often prefer to use a toy balloon to create engine-like sounds by its interaction with the spokes of a bicycle wheel. Unlike reeds or playing cards, a toy balloon offers the advantages of producing a much louder, hollower tone more closely approximating the muffled exhaust sounds of an internal combustion engine. To facilitate the mounting of the balloon in proximity to the revolving spokes of the bicycle wheel, numerous devices are known. For example, Gergovich, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,532 issued June 5, 1956 disclose an arrangement whereby a balloon is mounted to the frame of a bicycle by means of a rigid bracket member which is afixed to the bicycle frame by taping. Yet another arrangement is disclosed in Gergovich, U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,030 issued Jan. 1, 1974 wherein the balloon is supported from a yoke-like wire member which, in turn, is attached to the axle of the bicycle wheel.
Each of the foregoing devices is not without disadvantage. In the case of playing card or reed-type noise making devices, sound intensities and tones of a preferred level, as heretofore discussed, are not likely to be generated. Where balloon-type systems are employed, heretofore known mounting arrangements typically involve the use of relatively expensive or complicated apparatus, making these systems unaffordable or unmanageable for use by the younger bicyclist. Yet another disadvantage of heretofore known noise making systems resides in their reliance on metallic or other rigid mounting structures which can accidentally detach from the bicycle frame and jam in the wheel spokes thereby risking both damage to the bicycle and possible harm to the rider. The use of rigid mounting structures for balloon-type noise makers are particularly disdavantageous in that they can impose stress concentrations on the somewhat fragile balloon leading to its premature failure.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to reduce the material and assembly costs of known bicycle noise maker devices, whereby a device of such type can be more economically manufactured and sold at a less expensive price. It would be further desirable to provide a balloon-type noise maker mounting structure which does not involve the use of rigid components, whereupon the life of the balloon is extended and risk of damage to the bicycle or injury to the bicyclist is completely avoided.